kingdom hearts wars
by Brixujel L. Ribjulex
Summary: The hooded man took off the hood and he looked like he was around 30years old. He had red spiked hair that went backwards with green eyes and two triangles under each eye" hello Jubriel my name is axel and I have come to recruit ya. Got it memorized?" said Axel while pointing to his temple
1. i have come for you

I don't own KingdomHearts

Jubriel layed on his bed playing his dsixl. He was chatting with his online friends about the new kingdom hearts game that would be out in four months.  
>They all started talking about their favorite characters Jubriel brought up his favorite character Axel. After an hour he logged off then his room started to heat up and the walls that had fire painted on it seemed to move. then in the middle of the floor a corridor of darkness appeared and a guy walked out of it he stood there for a second before saying "are you Jubriel " Jubriel stood up trying to look confident and said "yes"<p>

The hooded man took off the hood and he looked like he was around 30years old. He had red spiked hair that went back with green eyes and two triangles under each eye" hello Jubriel my name is axel and I have come for ya. Got it memorized?" "You need me? Why me?" As Jubriel said that axel started to walk back to the corridor and said "if you want answers then follow me" Jubriel thought for a little then he got his scythe that he made then followed axel into the corridor when they walked out he was in a big white room in a row lined up with a hundred other kids some were young some were his age and mostly gamers Jubriel looked around for axel he saw him sitting on a very tall white chair with 13 others in the same kind of chairs everyone was talking then demyx played a note that made everyone quiet "thank you demyx now I know y'all are wondering why y'all are here, all of you have been picked because you are needed for war" that's what caught Jubriel full attention "war? Why would they want me for war sure I am fast but not what someone would need for war" now I know some of you children are thinking that you are not what we need for war but you are it something that is deep within you that we will help you bring out in the up coming war with that said please follow the member who brought you here" Jubriel looked around for axel and he followed him with the nine others and thought "this might turn out to be fun"


	2. testing our skills

When axel Jubriel and the nine others finally stopped, Axel opened up a big door that lead to what seemed like a lounge, with a nice view and ten doors five on the two walls. The frames were painted white and the walls were painted canyon red. "Alright everyone picks your rooms!" no one really knew what to do because all the doors looked the same, so everyone chose their room.

When Jubriel got to his room, he saw that everything in the room was white. Even the desk and the bed was all white. Jubriel walked to his bed and saw a note that had a list of weapons He looked threw them the list had:  
>Sword<br>Staff  
>Knifes<br>Scythe  
>Hammer<br>Duel blades  
>Ninja star<br>knunchucks  
>Whip<br>Pistols

Other_

Jubriel thought "I don't need a weapon because I got m…" he saw that he didn't have his home made scythe with him. "MY SCYTHE!" he checked off the scythe and the paper instantly burnt up. He started looking around to see if he dropped it. He heard axel call everyone, so he left the room to see what axel wanted "ok everyone. By now I know y'all have picked your weapon so that will be the first thing summoning your weapons. First you picture your weapon then picture it in your hand almost as you can feel it then when you see a small light grab it and your weapon will be in your hand ok Jubriel you go first "ok…" said Jubriel as he closed his eyes and pictured his weapon.

He felt something warm in his hand and he grabbed it. when he opened his eyes he saw his scythe only with a blue handle and a red blade "woh!" he spun it around and swung it right above axel cutting a small part of his hair and he looked pissed for a second but tried to look cool. Once everyone got their weapons axel said class was over this gave everyone some time to get to know each other Jubriel sat in the lounge looking at the view.

He looked around seeing kids chatting or just relaxing Jubriel decided to go to bed a little early. The next morning axel put them in training in five groups of two axel had pair Jubriel up with a guy named Paul. The training for today was to get past axel and cross the red line. Jubriel and Paul talked a little and they had their plan all set. First Jubriel ran full speed at axel with Paul right behind him then axel summoned his chakrams and tried to block Jubriel. Jubriel did a backflip to dodge and was heading in Paul's direction. Paul held out his hands like they planned and Paul tossed him in the air, when he landed in his hands.

Axel saw this and he jumped in the air to try and block Jubriel. While in mid-air Paul ran and slid under him and grabbed his foot and tossed him back. Then as axel was falling Paul ran up his back and jumped off his head as if axel was a ladder, which made axel fall to the ground and face plant. when axel got back up he saw Jubriel and Paul grinning and standing across the red line axel then got up a dusted himself off "very cleaver Paul and Jubriel you two pass, ok whose next" said axel.

while the others where taking the test Jubriel said sup I'm Jubriel "Paul" they both shoke hands then Paul said that was a pretty cool idea to leap over axel like that then Jubriel said well that was some pretty quick thinking to pull axel out of the air and use him as a way to get to the red line. As Paul and Jubriel watched the other students take the test, they saw some pretty cool moves one pair acted as twins and used presser points to get past axel.

Another pair used something similar to their trick and tripped axel and used his shoulders to push off.

once training was over axel called everyone over to give them their new name before ending class When Paul went up first his name appeared in front of him then one of the L's in his name became two then they swirled around him then in front of him was Plauxel his new name.

Then when Jubriel went up his name swirled around him for a good while then while it was spinning around him an x slowly lowered into the swearing letters and then the letters stopped and spelled out Brixujel his new name. once everyone else got their names they all went to bed, when everyone was out of the lounge Axel went to Xemnas's office "did u want me Xemnas" said axel "yes we need for them to be able to take out and destroy heartless and some how obtain the hearts in the heartless" "ok Xemnas I will start In the morning with their training. I have already set up a course that has a few heartless in it not to strong but some that will give them a good fight" with that said axel left Xemnas's office and went to bed. As Axel walked down the hall Brixujel ducked behind a corner. once axel walked past he chuckled to himself thinking "looks like I know what to come up with" then he went back to his room and fell asleep the moment he touched the pillow.


	3. wrong eleavator

_Names before they joined the organization:_

_Jubriel-brixujel  
>Kevin-xikven<br>Nayana-yanaxan  
>Elijah-hijexal<br>Kris-xirks  
>Derek-kerxed<br>Emilio-omelixi  
>Paula-luxapa<br>Jessica-casejixs  
>Paul-Plauxel<br>Acheron-Eraxnohs_

_-In the morning when brixujel first woke up, he remembered that he didn't have any clothes and that he didn't bring any. He looked in the closet, knowing nothing would be in there but he wanted to check any way. So when he looked in he saw 2 oraganazationXII jackets "Uhh... Is this it?" he looked around but saw nothing. Then brixujel put on the uniform and saw that the rest of his clothes turned black. He smiled to himself like a goofball before saying "sweeeeeeet" he looked in the mirror and choose to wear the hood but just low enough so that no one could see his eyes but still know it was him._

_So then when he walked out of his room he saw that luxapa, xikven, and yanaxan was sitting in the lounge chatting. He knew it was them because he remembered them from the training axel had them do. Then brixujel walked over to them and said "hi I'm brixujel what's your names?" Xikven got up first with an extended hand and said"sup I'm xikven (Kevin)" once brixujel shoke his hand. Then yanaxan who seemed a little shy said "h-hi I'm yanaxan (nayana)" luxapa then said in a cheery voice "hi! Im luxapa (Paula)"well it's nice to meet y'all so anyone got any ideas on the plan because axel said that we would training hard today"_

_Everyone was quiet for a good while. One of the room doors opened up. A girl with her hair in a bun, a little of her hair in the front hanging at the top of her head going towards the left, walked out the door. She said hi but no one answered her. She stood there for a few minutes before saying "why is everyone so quiet" xikven then said" we are trying to think of a plan for the training since axel said we all would have to work as a team" then she said "why don't we get in groups of two and we all use the plan we use the same plans we used for the first training and we watch each others back while half of us do what ever the goal of the training it" everyone's jaw had dropped then the girl sat down in one of the empty chairs and said "by the way my name is casejixs(Jessica)"once they all agreed everyone decide that once everyone else was awake they would go to the training room after breakfast._

_After breakfast they chose to take the elevator to the training room. Once the elevator started going up the walls became cloaked in what looked like some type of barrier then Plauxel said "Oh shit this isn't an elevator it's one of the dusk training rooms! Then everyone looked at him like he was crazy except brixujel and xiken they both were smiling like maniacs. Then once the dusks started appearing brixujel and xikven were already fighting them moving as if they were each other's mirror image. Then everyone summoned their weapons and started fighting the dusks. (Here are everyone's weapons  
>Plauxel had a energy blade<br>Brixujel had a scythe  
>yanaxan had a staff<br>hijexal had the throwing knifes  
>xirks and omelixi had swords<br>kerxed had the twin pistols  
>luxapa the giant hammer<br>casejixs had the whip)  
>another dusk was heading towards her from behind. kerxed saw this and ran full speed at casejixs. Then jumped over her, she watched him jump over her then before kerxed landed he shot down the dusk that were trying to attack her, the force of the shot pushed him back and he used that to backflip back over casejixs and continued to fight dusks casejixs then called out "thank you kerxed!" <em>

_then when xirks and omelixi were surrounded by 10 dusks all at once "got any ideas" said omelixi xirks then said "ya just one though" once they knew the plan. Omelixi tossed xirks in the air and he landed on the other side of the dusks that surrounded them. Then while the dusks were still turning around they sliced at them from other sides taking them out. Once the elevator got to the training room all the dusks disappeared and everyone was pretty tired. they all headed to the training room but everyone dropped to the floor too tired to get up. _

_Axel called everyone to the lounge he noticed no one came. He checked their rooms and saw no one was in there. It was almost an hour before axel found everyone passed out in the training room and woke everyone up. Everyone groaned from being woken up and axel said  
>"alright everyone for your training we will be going to twilight town" everyone groaned again "but before we go we have another student, looks like she got left behind" then a young looking girl that stood at 5'7 and was 18yrs walked from behind axel with straight blond hair that came down to her neck she had dark blue eyes and a child like friendly smile then she said hi my name is Eraxnohs(Acheron).<br>_


	4. Putting our training to the test

Kingdomhearts wars 4

in twlight-town a corridor of darkness opened up at the train-sation with the group walking out. " ok everyone for your training today your gonna fight some heartless, your also gonna be split into two groups while i watch from a distance to make sure you stay safe, any questions?" omelixi raise his hand and said " how are you gonna be watching us if we are in groups of two?" Axel smiled and said " i already got that covered" Axel then looked up at the top at the clock tower and made a hand gesture.

The pair who was up at the top got up, and they disappeared in something that was dark. a few seconds later Roxas and Xion came walking out of a corridor of darkness with sea-salt ice-cream in their hands. " so Axel, what did you need us to do again?" said roxas " i need for both of yall to watch half of the group as they search and destroy a designated heartless, but only help when they are in danger, ok?" " yes sir!" said both roxas and xion as they both saluted to axel. roxas had forgotten he had his icecream in his hand so when he saluted it got all over his forehead and hair.

everyone laughed while roxas tryed to clean himself up. " hang on a second" said axel as he made the icecream on roxas's face heat up. "ouch! ouch! ouch! yelled roxas as the icecream was getting hotter by the second. once axel was done the icecream had gotten so hot it Bubbled he ran around Pretty fast causing it to hardened. roxas was still trying to talk but the hard ice-cream covered his mouth. axel then summoned one of his Chakrams and tapped the hard ice-cream and it started chipping off roxas face, xion sniffed roxas's face and said " mmmm you smell like sea salt ice-cream" everyone went into a giggling fit as Yanaxan raised her hand before asking "hay roxas don't you have your own group to train?" Roxas sighed before saying " no, stupid mansex said im too young to train a whole group" as he folded his arms and pouted "only good side to that is if we do want a group me and roxas have to train the same group" said xion with an adorable smile on her face as she put her free arm around roxas's neck which caused him to smile.

" alrighty then, now since thats over with lets get started"

brixujel,

xikven,

yanaxan,

hijexal,

and Eraxnohs

your team one.

xirks,

kerxed,

omelixi,

luxapa,

casejixs

and plauxel

"your team two." after axel said that axel, roxas and xion all disappeared in a corridor of darkness. the group stood their before getting into their assigned groups and walking their different ways

(all this will be happening at the same time)

As brixujel and his team started walking brixujel said "so where do you think we should start looking?" " I'm not very sure but any place sounds good to start looking" said Hijexal with a emotionless look on his face. "Well alright let's start looking in the struggle arena, ok?" Said brixujel as he made his way the the arena with his group following him. About half way to the arena, yanaxan saw a dark figure walking with in a whole crowd of people.

She ran up to brixujel telling him about what she just saw. " where at?" Said brixujel as he started looking around. yanaxan pointed at the figure who was starting to get away. " good eye yanaxan" said brixujel yanaxan thanked him as they started to follow the dark figure. The group split off a little so that they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves. The dark figure made a few stops and acted pretty weird almost as if it was human. It's was almost a hour later when the dark figure walked into a alley way. "Finally" said hijexal "took it long enough!" He summoned his throwing knifes and snatched it out of the air as he sent one flying towards the dark figure.

The figure heard something moving in the air and turned to look for what it heard. When it turned hijexal's knife had just wizzed past it's face and leaving a tiny cut on it's nose. The figure looked at hijexal then it darted off in a attempt to run for its life. Xikven was the first to walk up to it with his weapon ready. The heartless started shivering and said "w-what do y y-you guys want with me!" As it made a X with its arms in a attempt to protect its self

"WHOA, IT TALKS!" said yanaxan as everyone went silent. " wait a minute" said xilven as he walked up to the hooded figure. He removed its hood and reveled the face of a teenager with yellow glasses. Everyone's jaw dropped,brixujel turned to yanaxan and in a worried voice said " i thought you said this guy was a heartless" "i did, he looked just like a heartless he looked just like one but i should have guessed he wasn't when we saw him doing that stuff a person would do. Xikven walked up to the teen and extended his hand, the guy flinched before seeing xikven's hand. "Sorry about attacking you, we thought you was a heartless we was sent to destroy and you just happened to look like a heartless"

The teen smiled and shook xikven's hand accepting his apology, suddenly the teen's face went pale and his eyes widened with fear "whats wrong?" Said xikven as he tried to figure out why the sudden change of heart. yanaxan walked over to him and felt his forehead as he pointed with a shaky hand to what was bothering him. Everyone look to where he was pointing, something tall was running around causing a crowd of people to scream and run away.

"I think thats the heartless we have been looking for" said hijexal as he ran into the crowd to get to the tall figure. The rest of the group ran after hijexal leaving the confused teen behind. Once the four of them caught up to hijexal they saw he was fighting with a chill-ripper one on one. Hijexal had summoned two large versions of his throwing knifes to fight the heartless as both weapons clashed together making sparks fly everywhere.

"could one of y'all stop staring and give me a hand!" Yelled hijexal as the chill-ripper started charging at him. With brixujel being the smartalic he was he started clapping "NOT THAT KIND OF HAND YOU PANZEY!" hijexal yelled as the heartless started its spin attack. Axel was watching from the top of the clock tower, he could sence they was fighting a heartless and that was good, it was a bad thing that he couldn't tell they was fighting the wrong one.

Everyone else summoned their weapons looking for the right opening to strike. yanaxan saw her her opening and as she striked she signaled hijexal to get out of the way. He jumped back as yanaxan could only block, the chill-ripper was much too fast for her to get a attack in. Eraxnohs noticed yanaxan was struggling and that she couldn't move fast enough so she ran to one of the walls and started running along it until she was behind the chill-ripper.

She started running at the chill-ripper with her giant hammer in hand, right when it was about to start spinning she slammed the hammer into its back causing it to slam right into the wall. Everyone was surprised at her speed and strength, she ran to the crater in the wall as the chill-ripper had just jumped out and tried to attack her she slammed it in its side and swung it around. Due to the G-force of how fast she was swinging it,the chill-ripper stayed on the head of the hammer until she threw her hammer up in the air sending the chill-ripper with it.

Her hammer disappeared and reappeared in her hand with one side on the ground. "Brixujel, jump on my hammer im gonna send you up there to attack the chill-ripper and sling it down here" said Eraxnohs. Brixujel front flipped onto Eraxnohs's hammer and she flung him high into the air just a little above the chill-ripper. "Xikven when brixujel throws down the heartless do a upwards strike on my mark!" commanded eraxnoh. Brixujel let out a battle cry as he sliced at the chill-ripper as it could do nothing but take the hits, with one last final hit brixujel wacked the chill-ripper towards the ground with the handle of his scythe.

"Now!" Yelled eraxnohs, xikven jumped on to her hammer and was flung into the air towards the heartless. Xikven held his dragon blade straight into the air with a iron grip and started spinning causing him to almost slice though the air as he made contact with the chill-ripper(this move looks just like keba's move "fang over fang" from naruto). Once his blade touched the heartless,it was pushed by the tip of the blade. as xikven came down with the force of the drop and speed the tip of the blade dug into the heartless destroying it in the process. As brixujel dropped though the air he held out his scythe and started spinning clock-wise at 150mph causing air to blow downwards and break his fall.

Once brixujel was 5ft off the ground his scythe disappeared allowing him to drop to the ground spinning until he landed on his butt. "Ugh i think im gonna.." Before brixujel could finish his cheeks puffed up with his breakfast as got up and he ran to the nearest trash can. "I guess its time to report back to axel" said hijexal as the group walked back to the train-station while they all helped carry brixujel and hijexal who was in no condition to walk on their own without help.

Omelixi and his group walked up some stairs curious about what kind of heartless axel wanted them to destroy. Suddenly a though hit casejixs like a dodgeball to the face. "wait a minute, did axel even tell us what kind of heartless he wanted us to destroy?" Everyone was silent as they tried to remember if axel did tell them what heartless to destroy or even where to find it. "I guess we will have to just destroy what ever giant heartless we find" said omelixi as he continued walking with xirks,kerxed and plauxel followed him leaving casejix and luxapa dumbfounded."boys can be such idiots sometimes" said luxapa casejix responded by saying "big time" as her agreement.

The girls ran to catch up with the guys as they looked around for the heartless they was suppose to destroy. They much though out their task they had no luck "ugh this is getting us nowhere!" Yelled Xirks as he summoned his long sword and walked up to a random person he grabbed their shoulder and spun them then said " have you seen any weird creature around here!" The teenage girl looked confused and replied with a simple "huh?" Xirks quickly lost his patents and yelled "WELL HAVE YA!" This scared the girl as she slowly backed away and ran around a corner. Xirks watched as the girl ran then felt something quickly wrap around his waist,without a second to process what was going on xirks was thrown into the ground making a huge 4ft deep crater in the ground which knocked him out.

Everyone traced the whip back to see who slammed xirks into the ground. Casejixs had a angry look on her normally shy face with her weapon sparking with lightning. if looks could kill xirks would have been dead. "I guess we all know what casejixs's element is" said luxapa as all the guys looked like they was about to piss themselves. Casejix calmed down as her weapon disappeared and she quickly ran around the corner to where the girl had gone. Everyone walked around the corner to see casejixs patting the young teen's back trying to comfort her as she cried into casejixs's cloak.

Xirks finally woke up holding his head where he had landed and saw everyone at the corner that girl ran around. "what is everyone looking at" luxapa summoned her hammer and let it fall on xirks's head. "Ouch! What was that for!" Yelled xirks as he held his head in pain "you scared that girl to death and you made her cry" said luxapa. xirks's eyes widened in shock as her processed what came out of luxapa's mouth. Casejix and the teenage girl that xirks scared walked out of the allyway and walked up to xirks, casejix was still mad and said " the girl said she has seen some weird creatures around but she will only tell us if you apologise"

Xirks sighs and removed his hood to reveal a calm face he walked up to her and got on one knee to which the girl flinched. "Im sorry for yelling at you like that it was rude and wrong and it will never happen again" the girl smiled and said "its alright, also my name is shyann." Xirks stood up and shook shyann's hand and said "well its very nice to meet you shyann, my name is Xirks and im the reason why we are looking for a creature is because it is apart of our assignment" " what kind of assignment is it?" Xirks turned back to his team who all had looks on their faces that said "answer her" or " not my problem"

As shyann walked with the team to the locations of where the creature had been seen xirks answered some of her questions about the heartless, where they came from and why they had to kill it. "So let me get this straight, you guys are what would be called heartless and y'all are looking for a nobody you have to kill?" Asked shyann "you got everything right except you got the heartless and nobody mixed up, we are the nobodies and the heartless is the creature we are looking for" said xirks "but the heartless got hearts and you have a body yet your called a nobody, that don't make any sense!" Said shyann as she tried to process the information. Xirks patted her head and said " it is pretty confusing at first but as time goes on it becomes easier to understand.

Shyann lead the group to many different parts of twilight town where the creature had been seen but none of those spots showed any signs of a heartless. "Ok there is one last place where i think it might be because this is the place we should have checked first" said shyann as she lead the group to a opening in a wall that was like a tunnel. When they exited it looked like they was in a forest. "I don't think we are in twilight town anymore" said kerxed as he looked around "nah we still are in twilight town we are just outside of the walls is all" said shyann as she pointed to where they came in.

"KAAAAAAAAWAAAAAAAAH!" Yelled a creature as everyone held their ears in pain. "Look out!" Yelled omelixi as he pointed to the creature diving towards them. Everyone but shyann ran to get out of the way. Xirks looked back and saw shyann was frozen with fear, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him as he jumped high above her head. Everything was moving in slow-motion as he summoned his sword and slapped the heartless across its face with the side of the blade. Everything went back to normal as the heartless made contact with a tree knocking out a few leafs from the tree.

"Shyann are you alright!" Said xirks as he stood in front of shyann protectively facing the heartless as it got back up. "Crap its a wavecrest!" Said omelixi as it dove at them again, it opened its mouth as a jet stream of water came out knocking everyone off their feet. It got to ground level and swept up shyann as it flew over the wall "SHYANN!" Yelled xirks as xirks and the rest of the group ran though the opening back into twilight town. Everyone kept their eyes on the wave crest that was up high in the sky. As they was running Plauxel saw a chill-ripper fly into the air with something attacking it in a spinning motion.

kerxed summoned his twin pistols and began shooting up at the heartless, kerxed felt his weapons get knock out of his hands by luxapa then disappear. " what did you do that for,i was gonna take that thing out" said kerxed as his guns reappeared "you could have shot shyann!" As luxapa showed him the distance between them and the heartless that had shyann. "Hop onto my hammer and i'll send ya up there!" Kerxed jumped backwards as luxapa swung her hammer at the heels of kerxed's feet which shot him high into the air at the wavecrest. Kerxed kept his hands at his sides as she soared though the air to the wavecrest right when he was next to it he summoned his twin pistols and started shooting at its head, he did a flip and landed on its back as he signalled every else to follow his lead as he started attacking it from its back.

Plauxel summoned his energy blade and used it to propel himself in the air in a way to make it seem as if he was flying. Casejixs summoned her whip and used the objects on the sides of some of the buildings to sling herself into the air while xirks and omelixi had luxapa slam them into the air the same way kerxed did. Luxapa stayed on the ground so that the ones who couldn't find a way to get up there on their own would have a way to get back up. Everyone was attacking the heartless and jumping around as they was trying to free shyann. Surprisingly the heartless had enough room to hold everyone and was somehow strong enough to stay air-born.

Casejix used her whip to wrap around the heartless's mouth like how they do with horses but since the heartless had water in its mouth it got shocked sending static electricity though out its whole body and everyone ontop of it. It released shyann as she began to drop to the ground.

"SHYANN NO!" Yelled kerxed and omelixi as they both jumped after her in attempt to save her without even thinking. omelixi and kerxed held their arms to their sides causing less wind resistant as they picked up speed and got to shyann. omelixi was the first to slow down as he hugged shyann which added more speed to their drop. Kerxed summoned his pistols as a way to try and slow himself down when suddenly instead of ammo coming out of the guns fire blasted out causing him to jet high above omelixi and shyann before he stopped and continued falling.

" woh!" Kerxed eyes widened as he just processed what happened and gave him a quick idea that he wasn't sure would work. He knew if he didn't try then the three of them would be injured for sure, so he tried again and ammo came out. "Ugh come on, work!" He said as he got angry and fire came out again. "Yes!" Called out kerxed as he flew down and flew under omelixi's feet. omelixi looked at kerxed as if he was crazy but one his feet was on his back kerxed started back up as omelixi rode on his back as if he was a flying skateboard. He flew down and along the ground where omelixi jumped off and handed shyann to luxapa where she would be safe and jumped back onto kerxed's back as he flew up to the heartless. "How did you know this would work" called out omelixi "i didn't i just tried" said kerxed as he laughed at what he imagined what omelixi's reaction would be.

Xirks saw what omelixi was doing and jumped off the heartless onto kerxed's back. "Hay im not a taxi!" Said kerxed as he struggled to keep in the air with the extra weight. Just get us close to that heartless i got a idea. Kerxed did what he was told as they was side by side with the heartless. omelixi and xirks stood back to back and held out their swords and swung which made a X shaped energy blast hit the heartless causing it to turn into a cloud of smoke which meant it was dead. Roxas's and xion's jaws had long since dropped due to how kerxed was using his body as a platform to keep two of his team-mates in the air. Once omelixi xirks and kerxed was out of the air omelixi and xirks high fived and when xirks went to go high-five kerxed he only saw that he was holding his back in pain. "Ahhhhhhhh" my back feels like lexaeus took a whack at me with his skysplitter as hard as he could. Said kerxed before he passed out from the pain. omelixi and luxapa ran over to him to carry him back to axel so they could get him a hi-potion back at the castle.

brixujel:well this took a while to get rid of writers block

kerxed: MY BACK IS KILLING ME DX

luxapa & casejixs: read and review he won't write unless he know people are reading

brixujel:thats right


	5. Payback time

Kingdomhearts wars 5

Brixujel: positive reviews means more chapters =w=

Kerxed: please, just fix my back already!

Brixujel: woops sorry, on to the story!

-i don't own kingdomhearts-

Hijexal,xirks and kerxed was in the medical room resting from their first mission hijexal had bandaids all over his body kerxed was laying on his stomach as some white stuff was being rubbed on his back and xirks had some ice on his head where the bump was, as the rest of the group was in their lounge room. "Ugh i can't believe after all that we wound up fighting the wrong heartless!" Said brixujel as his anger was causing him to slowly burn the ground below him. "Calm down brixujel, atleast we got a whole week off" said yanaxan as she patted him on the back to try and make him feel better " ya.. I guess thats a good thing" said brixujel as the smoke started to disappear. "well what should we do?" Brixujel looked around the room at his team mates waiting for someone to spit out a idea.

" how about we prank someone..." Said omelixi brixujel's eyes wided and his mouth curved into a demonic like grin. " im sorry i even said anything" said omelixi brixujel turned to omelixi and said " don't worry none of yall will be a target..." everyone sighed in relief "yet!" The all the girls but Eraxnohs fainted with fear. "Now to find our target..." Brixujel put his finger on his chin as he though. Brixujel's eyes lit up as he thought of his first victim. "Axel.." Whispered brixujel as a smile returned to his face.

Brixujel:this chapter was very short for a reason, a good one too

Lebrijux: and what reason would that be?

Brixujel:hay,your not even suppose to be in the story until one of my pranks goes wrong!

Lebrijux:just tell me what your plan is.

Brixujel: ugh fine, i just ideas for good pranks on axel (still got a bit of writer's block left over)

Lebrijux: read and review

Brixujel: spread the word! :3


	6. Prank backfires

Kingdomhearts wars 6

Running through the halls Brixujel was looking for his friend Rasxeh. if anyone would know how to make a potion for pranking it would be "the trouble making scientist" he had been planning out the prank for weeks and now he was ready. Rasxeh was a very nice girl but with the weapon she had and her bad temper it only made her seem like a bad person. When Brixujel turned the corner he slammed into something which sent him flying to the ground. When he looked up, he saw he had bumped onto the person he was looking for. The girl had long jet black hair put into a ponytail like xigbar and even an eye patch. Her skin was dark and her eye color switched from red orange and yellow 24/7 so it would look like fire was burning in her eyes. She had red markings along her eyes in the shape of eyelashes. a ball of fire appeared in her hand along with some electricity as it began to take shape. When both elements disappeared a saw attached to a long gun was in her hand.

The saw started spinning as it glowed bright yellow on the edges and the center burned red. When she saw who she had bumped into,her weapon disappeared instantly as she held out a hand to help her friend up. "Woh Rasxeh don't take my head off, I just needed a favor" said Brixujel playfully. "Well what do ya need Brix" said Rasxeh with a smile. Brixujel's once calm face turned into a look of disgust. "don't call me that, anyway I need a prank potion for some revenge" Rasxeh's eyes lit up at the thought of a prank. "Hehe alright follow me, I know the perfect potions" said Rasxeh as she ran down the hall with Brixujel right behind her.

As Axel was laying down in his room he was thinking about how he had gotten his missions for his group mixed up, it had never happened before so why now. Suddenly it hit him like a block of wood Demyx was supposed to destroy two heartless in twilight town while Axel was going to have the group just destroy a few tiny heartless. "When I get my hands on Demyx I'm going to roast his..." Suddenly Axel heard something move, he pushed himself off the his bed and landed on the floor as he summoned his chakrams. He stood quietly as he tried to determine what and where the sound was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from his closet. He slowly walked to the closet not knowing what would pop out when he opened the door he threw both chakrams in not knowing what he would hit. When he looked to see what would now be dead he only saw both his chakrams stuck in the wall.

They both disappeared as Axel turned to go walk back to his bed when suddenly some kind of bug jumped on Axel's face. Axel screamed bloody murder and ran around his room knocking stuff over as the bug started draining Axel of his energy until Axel passed out on the floor. Once Axel was out cold the bug made some kind of gel come out its mouth and it slowly took shape, the gel started to form around Axel's body. Once it finally was done the gel looked like Axel in every way, the only difference was its color. Everything about the copy was slightly darker and his eyes had a red shine to them as well. The bug then leaped on Axel's back as it walked out of the room.

Back in Vexen's lab that Rasxeh had access to,Rasxeh was making a prank potion for Brixujel. Brixujel's eyes were as wide as a child at a candy store as he watched "the trouble making scientist" mix things together. Once she was done a puff of smoke shot into the air that looked like the symbol for male and female switching places. Then she poured some of the concoction into two vials. " alright two prank potions ready to go, one is a gender switching potion and the other is one that has a random effect on who ever its used on." Brixujel smile and thanked Rasxeh as he ran out of the lab. Brixujel quickly ran to the lounge where his group was waiting for him.

Once he got there everyone knew what to do as he had already told them the plan once Axel was at "where nothing gathers" they would pour the potion on him where everyone could see. While Luxapa and Brixujel would guild Axel to the ice slide Hijexal made that would lead to "where nothing gathers" along with a pair of ice-snowboards for Luxapa and Brixujel to follow him with. Plauxel would be the one who would pour the potion on Axel while Alex and her shape-shifting pet/weapon Meka would be holding the camera filming Axel while everyone else would be watching it back in the grey area.

All the members and students except Axel entered the grey area as a screen projector was mounted on the ceiling and displayed what Alex and Meka was recording.

"Alright is everyone in place?" asked Brixujel "I'm ready" said Plauxel from the headset Brixujel was wearing. "Everything is clear on our end" said a girl known as Alex with coffee brown skin and jet back hair that went all the way down her back she also had a crescent on the chest of her cloak. "Also thanks again for helping us with the prank Alex" said Brixujel "no problem Brixujel, I love a good prank and this seems like a fun one." Said axel as her pet was holding her by her waist and was using his tail as a propeller to stay airborne as she spotted fake-axel. Walking in one of the many hallways. "Brixujel luxapa I've spotted Axel, come down the hall on your right" said Alex as she stayed in fake-axel's blind spot while staying close to the ceiling. In the grey area on the screen fake-axel could be seen walking with his back turned to the camera. Suddenly Brixujel and Luxapa came into view and started to guild fake-axel towards the ice slide. From time to time fake-axel would turn back as if he felt something was following him. Alex and Meka would have to quickly hide somewhere so that the plan wouldn't fail.

From the camera everyone could see Brixujel whispering something to Luxapa which was followed by her shrugging her they finally got to the slide after many turns and almost getting lost,they pushed fake-axel down the slide. Luxapa and Brixujel jumped onto the ice-snowboards to follow him to "where nothing gathers" to see the prank first hand as they slid down the slide with him. Alex was flying right above and around the three of them catching all the action, Alex went in for a few close ups on fake-axel. Back at the grey area while everyone was watching,Zexion toke a quick glimpse at the screen only to see bright red instead of the normal green in Axel's eyes

"It can't be..." Said Zexion as he closed his book for a better look "oh no the parasite has breached the castle, I must inform Saix" said Zexion as he got up and disappeared in a corridor of darkness.

At "where nothing gathers" Plauxel was sleeping in one of the chairs with the vile in his hands with his headpeace in his ear"Plauxel we are about to enter the corridor, are ya ready?" Said Brixujel over the headpeace. Plauxel's eyes shot open as he heard Brixujel's voice "ahhhh, I'm up I'm up" said Plauxel as he looked around and remembered what he was suppose to do. "Oh, ya I'm ready Brixujel" said Plauxel as a corridor had just opened up. Flying out of the corridor Fake-axel went and fell to the floor. Next Brixujel and Luxapa came flying out of the corridor, while still in the air Brixujel summoned his scythe and smashed the boards before they could land on the chairs as broken ice pelted the pair, next came alex with meka in the shape of a pair of wings while circling around "where nothing gathers". Brixujel gave Plauxel the thumbs up which signalled him to drop the prank-potion. Plauxel grinned evilly as he tossed the vile high in the air and summoned his energy blade. Once his energy blade was in his hand he disappeared from view, Brixujel and Luxapa looked around for him but found no trace of him. Suddenly a loud slicing sound was heard coming from where Plauxel had thrown the vile,back in the grey area Saix and Zexion walked into the grey area and looked at the screen. Almost immediately Saix could tell that wasn't Axel but he wasn't 100% sure. The vile was spinning around almost as if something was striking it, when Plauxel reappeared in the chair next to the one Luxapa and Brixujel was standing in.

He tapped his blade on the head of the chair and the sound wave from the small tap caused the vile to shatter making it rain on fake-Axel. When the potion started raining on fake-axel it let out a very loud ear shattering roar. Everyone in the room held their ears in pain,even everyone back in the Gary-area couldn't stand the sound of the fake-Axel roaring. Meka screamed from the pain in his ears and the pair started to drop. Alex almost dropped the camera as they started to fall with Meka in her arms. Out of natural reflex alex made a thick vine shoot out of the palm of her hand and wrap around one of the chairs. The force of the fall caused her to swing back up to the chair Plauxel was in. Alex tossed the camera to Plauxel as she hugged her pet protectively as it cried into her cloak. "Brixujel we gotta get out of here!" Said Alex as she tried to comfort Meka. "I don't know how to open up a corridor of darkness, i figured after we pranked Axel he would take us back to the castle, i never knew this would happen" said Brixujel as fake-Axel started to look all slimy before something fell out of it.

Right after the figure fell out of the gel it became darker ,looking just like Axel only every part of it was as black as night it even had Axel's Chakrams. "What the heck is that thing!" Yelled Plauxel as it started to scale the sides of one of the thrones getting closer to the four teenagers."luxapa protect Alex,without Meka she can't really fight, Plauxel follow me" said Brixujel as he jumped down from the thrown with his scythe already in his hand and Plauxel right behind him. Brixujel held his weapon to his right with both hands gripping the handle and sliced at the creature. Brixujel managed to slice off the creature's head but it regenerated just as fast as it was cut off. Once brixujel hit the floor he looked at the figure on the ground and saw that it was Axel.

"AXEL!" Yelled Brixujel as he ran over to Axel trying to shake him awake. Axel coughed a bit before sitting up holding his head "ugh where am i" said axel as he looked around and saw that he was at "where nothing gathers" "Brixujel how did i get here" said Axel as Plauxel was fighting off the creature using the sides of the thrones to stay in the air,while dealing little to no damage at all to the creature as it just kept regenerating. "That thing brought you here" said Brixujel pointing to the creature Plauxel was fighting. Suddenly when plauxel was still in mid-air the creature managed to hit his feet, which caused him to slam face first into the side of one of the throwns.

As he slid down the throne,the creature began to scale the throne. Now with Plauxel knocked out and brixujel guarding Axel, Luxapa was the only one guarding Alex at the time. When the creature was almost at the top it jumped high above the girls. Quickly rocks started flying around from everywhere towards Luxapa's hand. When the rocks stopped flying Luxapa had her large hammer in her hand and wacked the creature with it which sent it flying. Once it it hit the side of the throne it splattered all over it with some little blue thing inside it. "Brixujel Plauxel get Axel up here so that we can think of a way to get out of here" said Luxapa as the creature slowly started to reform while sliding to the floor. "We will be up there soon"said Plauxel as he pull Axel's arm around his next and brixujel did the same. They both carried Axel to his throne as it slowly reached ground level. Plauxel and Brixujel jumped up onto the throne as it now began to rise, the creature had now finished reforming and jumped at them once again.

Suddenly in one of the thrones across from them a corridor of darkness opened, out of it shot out Roxas and Xion with their keyblades glowing bright and slammed their keyblades together with the creature in the middle. The creature splattered again only this time it made it rain the blue liquid as the 7 nobodies escaped though the corridor of darkness, once the seven nobodies was gone the bug reformed and spit some kind of purple goo on the floor which turned into a portal that it jumped into.


	7. Scared into a corridor of darkness

Kingdomhearts wars 7

What was that bug

After a sweep of "where nothing gathers" everyone was told to meet there. Once all the students were on the ground level of the room, the members of the organization started to appear in their thrones.

Xemnas cleared his throat then started to speak. "Students, i have very importation news. As you know by now one of our fellow members was attacked by a parasite/bug. The students started calling out questions as Demyx played a loud note on his sitar which quieted everyone down. "As i was saying, that parasite is what we will be fighting." Everyone was quiet not knowing what to think "oh now everyone wants to be quiet" thought Larxene as she twirled one of her knifes on her fingers.

One of the girls who had dark brown hair and light browns raised her hand. "Yes Exllabise?" Her slightly tan skin made her look almost innocent if it wasn't due to the fact that she was a nobody "what makes the bug so dangerous?" She said in a sweet voice. Xemnas turned to Vexen before holding his hand out to him. "I've managed to obtain a sample of the gel that the parasite spit out, from what i can tell the gel can shape its self around any object then obtain any abilities that object or being may have" said Vexen as he held out a vile that had some of the gel inside and in his other hand he summoned his shield the "frozen pride". He opened the vile and let the gel drop onto his weapon, the gel started to grow in size as it started to form around Vexen's shield. Once it stopped moving it looked exactly like Vexen's shield, the only difference was it was a much darker shade of blue. "Is this enough information to answer your question Exllabise?" Asked Vexen in his normally cold voice. Exllabise nodded her head with a smile as she turned back to Xemnas.

"Now that this has been clarified, the castle will be on high alert, no one is allowed to go anywhere in the castle alone, for the students you must be in a group of at least three or just stay with one of the Organization members. Do i make myself clear?" The students nodded their heads while the other members nodded their heads once before getting their groups then leaving.

Back at Axel's lounge room Axel had the students in the lounge while he stood in front of the students. "Now for your next lesson I'm going to teach you how to open a corridor of darkness, i realized that after the bug incident that this is probably what i should have tough y'all how to do after y'all learned how to summon your weapons, so let's get started on the basics of what a corridor or gateway to darkness is. Now a corridor of darkness is a pathway made from darkness to travel anywhere you want, and when i say anywhere i mean any place you can think of, got it memorized?" Said Axel as some of the boys smiled and grinned at the places they could go while a few of the girls had dreamy looks on their faces. "Now to open a corridor of darkness you must concentrate on where you want to go, you got to almost picture the place that you want to go. Anyone can open a corridor of darkness but you got to concentrate on where you want it to go because if you don't then you could get in some real serious trouble.

Now I'm going to give you an example of what happens when you open a gateway to darkness without thinking." Axel pointed to Xikven and said "concentrate the darkness into your hand and make a corridor" Xikven shrugged his shoulders and did what he was told he held his hand out but nothing happened, just as Axel planned he couldn't make one yet so he made a hand motion behind his back and made a corridor of darkness form on the wall. "Alright now who wants to test this thing" everyone just starred. "Alright then I'll test it" Axel summoned his Chakrams and chucked both of the flaming discs into the corridor of darkness.

Everyone watched quietly as they waited for some kind of reaction until suddenly they heard a loud female voice. "AXEEEEEEEEEEEEL! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Everyone nearly pissed their self as Larxene stomped out of the corridor of darkness with electricity sparking all around her and her knifes that she had in her hands. " .Axel!" Everyone pointed to where Axel used to be as a corridor of darkness had just disappeared everyone looked back at Larxene who just threw her knifes at the couch. Luxapa, brixujel and xikven jumped just in time to dodge the knifes "then looks like I'm going to take my anger out on all of you" everyone screamed bloody murder as they all scrambled into the corridors of darkness that closed behind them.

Axel reappeared next to Larxene via corridor of darkness "did they learn how to use a corridor of darkness?" Larxene smiled and said "yes they did, now where is my 500 munny?" Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 $100 bills then placed in larxene's hands.

As soon as the munny was in her hands she disappeared in a corridor of darkness with a smile. Axel then looked around and saw a vile on the floor that said "use in emergencies" and then realized a major problem in his plan to teach his students, even though they learned how to make a corridor of darkness they made them out of fear and no one can ever think straight when they are scared. Axel face palmed as he started off by looking around the castle for his students. "Ugh why do i always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard which startled Axel. "What the heck! Said Axel as he summoned his chakrams and ran the direction of the explosion "the students can wait!" while all he could see was smoke and the out-lines of the walls. "The five of you all gotta get outta here, warn the... ahhhhhhhhhh!" Said a voice as Axel got closer. "ROXAS! I'm com... Eeeyaahhh!" Yelled a female voice that sounded like Xion, Axel ran faster as he now knew who he was running towards. When suddenly Axel was pulled backwards and lifted off his feet. As he was being pulled back he could see three figures running in the direction Axel was being pulled, as Axel was pulled out of the smoke he was able to see the three figures and the things that was dragging him one of them was Alex with her pet/weapon as a pair of large wings. The other one that was pulling Axel had dark brown skin and a very low hair-cut he had a fang hanging out of the left side of his mouth and it looked like his weapon was a glider which he was using to pull axel along with himself.

They made a very sharp turn into another hallway someone covered Axel's mouth as everything was silent, Axel looked to see who was covering his mouth and it was a girl about 5'3 and had light tan skin she had baby-blue eyes and jet black hair from the roots that became a light brown as it got further away from the roots. She held her finger to her lip as two more figures rushed past the group at what seemed to match larxene's speed. Another girl who had dark brown hair summoned her weapon which was a paint bush, painted a wall at the end of the hallway so that it looked like just another wall. "Nixap keep watch" said the blond girl "you got it Xammys!" as the guy known as Nixap summoned a gray and red gun-blade the red markings on his face looked as if he was glowing as he stood ready to fire. "What's going on where's Roxas and Xion!" Yelled Axel "SHHHHH" said Xammys "the parasites are going to hear us if you keep it up, anyway while our group had just came back from learning how to make corridors of darkness something tried to jump on Xion. Roxas managed to whack it away before it could get Xion with his keyblade, Xion summoned her and they both casted a fire spell at it but they somehow missed. Roxas told us to run and get help but the thing latched onto his face and started taking over. Xion turned back to help Roxas but the same thing happened to her, we started running and that's about the time when we ran into you.

Axel's chakrams dropped impaling themselves in the ground as he placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. "I can't believe that bug got Roxas and Xion..." Alex walked up to Axel and put her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him "OUCH!" said Alex as she jerked her hand back when she felt the burning heat coming from Axel. Everyone started to back away from Axel as the heat from him got more and more intense until finally "RUUUUUAHHHHHHHHHHH, YOU CRAZY BUG IM GONNA INCINERATE YOU!" Roared Axel, His Chakrams reappeared in his hands with fire burning on the tips as he slammed into the shadow wall with his knee that Exllabise created and sprinted off in the direction of the parasite with fire literally burning in his footsteps and turning the ground below him to nothing but ash.

Everyone stared at the trail of ash Axel left with eyes the size of dinner plates. "Gosh this really... Buuurns me up hahahaha" said Rixec as he tried to make a joke out of the situation. Suddenly Alex had grabbed her pet weapon by the tail that had turned into a furry version of lexaeus's sky-splitter and slammed him into a wall which crumbled around him. Alex's normally cheerful face was very similar to Saix as she said "now who is going to be the one to go get Demyx so that when this is over we can put out Axel." With a serious face


	8. story update

worry not readers, sorry i haven't updated in so long. a new chapter is on the way


End file.
